Pirates of the universe the legend of Jack Sparrow
by Mimmy
Summary: So... ungewöhnlich lang für mich... Szene 6 10 oder 11 Das ist ein theaterstück für alle Fans des Commodores, Jacks, und SLASH..... gaaaaaaanz viel später!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die meisten Figuren aus dieser Story... gehören leider net mir !

Hallo ! Ihr werdet euch jetzt mit Sicherheit wundern was kommt! Also, dies ist nur ein sagen wir mal Vorwort ! Seit einiger Zeit spiele ich Theater und habe nun auch schon ein Paar kleinere Theaterstücke geschrieben! Tja, und ich bin nun mal besessen.... besessen von Fluch der Karibik, von Johnny Depp und Jack Davenport! Ich habe lange hin und her überlegt, bis ich schließlich etwas im Kopf hatte, was ich machen könnte! Ich wollte einmal Jack Sparrow nachspielen! Nun habe ich mir gedacht, es müsste ja zu schaffen sein ein Stück zu Fluch der Karibik zu schreiben..... in welchem die ( meisten) Szenen an Land spielen... nun ja, nicht so einfach wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, aber dennoch ist es mir schließlich gelungen! Mit meiner eigenen Phantasie---und mit der von euch ! Ich kenne viele Fanfictions von allen möglichen Leuten aus einigen habe ich stücke entnommen in denen sich wahrscheinlich (vor allem Yamica mit der Story : Mit anderen Augen) einige bekannt vorkommen. Tja, es ist ein aus Fanfictions zusammengeschustertes Theaterstück bzw. teilweise auch Musical.....- was sogar Bühnenreif ist! Bei den Proben haben wir jedenfalls immer den totalen Fun!

Ich hoffe keiner ist mir böse wenn er etwas geklautes aus seiner eigenen Fanfiction hier wiederentdecken sollt.......

Tja nun hoffe ich es gefällt euch und wünsche somit viel Spaß mit: Pirates of the universe....the legend of Jack Sparrow !


	2. Szene I II

Pirates of the universe, the legend of Jack Sparrow

Szene I

Musik FDK im Hintergrund

Licht auf der Bühne ist aus

Man hört jemanden reden !

Anamaria: „Captain, die Interceptor, Sie holt uns ein!"

Sparrow: „Hab ich mir gedacht Liebes! Mist! Ladet die Kanonen, wir werden dem

werten Norrington ordentlich eins um die Ohren feuern!"

Kanonenschüsse

Kampfgeschrei

Stille

Norrington: „ Das war gute Arbeit Männer!"

Licht auf der Bühne geht an!

Norrington zum Publikum

Norrington: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder Mann der ein Piratenzeichen trägt

oder unter einer Piratenflagge segelt das bekommt was er verdient!

Schockschwerenot, den schnellen Tod!

Gillette: „Commodore, Sir, wenn ich wagen darf das zu sagen, es mag zwar alles

schön und gut sein, Sir, aber wo wollen wir die ganzen Piraten hinsperren?

Norrington: „Ihr könnt diese nichtsnutzige Mannschaft auf Lavida Island aussetzten!

Sollen sie dort verhungern, oder sonst wie verrecken! Aber Sparrow,

Sparrow gehört mir! Wir werden zurück nach Port Royal segeln und

ich werde die Sekunden genießen wenn dieser Mensch endlich am

Galgen baumelt. Gillette, sperrt ihn in die Brigg!"

Alle ab !

Szene II

In Port Royal

Jack wird in eine Zelle geschubst

Legt sich auf den Boden

Kriegt einen Anfall

Lied 1: Sparrow Westerland

Norrington, Groves, Gillette, und Mullaroy und Murtogg treten ein !

Groves: „ So, so, so, wir haben ihn also wieder unseren altbekannten Jack Sparrow

Sparrow: „ Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf !"

Norrington: „Seid euch sicher Sparrow ich werden nicht mehr die Fehler vom letzten

Mal wiederholen, sicher nicht! Dies ist also nicht der Augenblick um

über Nichtigkeiten zu diskutieren! Tatsache ist, ihr seid unser

Gefangener und welches Schicksal euch morgen ereilen wird ist klar?!"

Sparrow: „ Klar, klarer als klar!"

Norrington: „ Groves, Mister Sparrow hat im Morgengrauen eine Verabredung mit

dem Galgen! Ich möchte euch verantwortlich machen, dafür zu

sorgen dass alles glatt läuft! Übrigens, hab ich sie Mr. Mullaroy dafür

vorgesehen acht zu geben, dass uns dieser Turner nicht wieder in die

Quere kommt! Verstanden Männer?"

Alle Männer: „Aye, Sir!"

Soso, dies ist also nur mal ein kleiner Vorgeschmack zum Anlesen! Das gesamte stück hat im übrigen 23 Szenen !


	3. Szenen III bis V

Turquenione :Danke fürs review….. Kostüme haben wir bei den Proben leider (noch) nicht an ! Aber wir sind momentan dabei alles zusammen zu- nähen, bauen,basteln….. denn anfang Mai solls Losgehen g Wo wohnst du ? Vielleicht bist du ja aus unserer Gegend…….

Szene III

Schummriges Licht

Leises Knarren einer Türe

Sparrow liegt in der Zelle

Wisconi: „ Psst! Hey, Sparrow!"

Sparrow: "Hi !"

Wisconi: " Durch Zufall habe ich gehört, dass ihr als Gefangener hier seid!"

Sparrow: „ Ah, und was genau wollt ihr ? Wenn ihr Pfarrer seid und von Norrington geschickt wurdet könnt ihr gleich wieder gehen ! Klar soweit ?"

Wisconi: "Ihr seid also der Mann über den überall gesprochen wird ! Ihr habt

den Hafen von Nassau geplündert ohne einen einzigen Schuss

abzufeuern, ihr seid es, der schon zweimal ungeachtet aus Port

Royal fliehen konnte und ihr kennt alle Geschichten um die Black

Pearl und den sagenumwobenen

Schatz der Isla de Muerta! Jenen Schatz der einem die Unsterblichkeit zu

Teil werden lässt! Könnt ihr mir sagen wie und wo ich diese Goldmünzen

finden kann?"

Sparrow: „ Dass kann ich schon, aber wisst ihr, da gibt's nur ein Problem....: Ich seh

darin keinen Vorteil für mich!"

Wisconi: „ Ich hole euch hier raus!"

Sparrow: „ Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass euch das gelingen wird?"

Wisconi: „ Ich bin Schmuggler, ich öffne jedes Schloss, wenn es sein muss mit

Gewalt, aber bei diesen Zellen hier nehme ich den hier so lange!"

Kramt einen Schlüssel hervor

Sparrow: „ Wie ist euer Name?"

Wisconi: „ Jason Wisconi !"

Sparrow: „ Also Mister Wisconi, wenn ihr mich aus dieser Zelle holt, dann können

Wir mal über alles weitere verhandeln! Abgemacht?"

Wisconi: „Abgemacht !"

Holt Sparrow aus der Zelle

Szene IV

Spelunke

Sparrow: „Nun Jason, jetzt müsst ihr mir schon einmal erzählen was genau ihr über

den Schatz des Cortesz erfahren wollt !"

Wisconi: „ Sparrow,..... Jack, ich weis wie vergänglich ein Leben ist, nur zu gut, ich

will durch den Fluch etwas erreichen, was ich als normaler Mensch nie

Schaffen könnte! Ich will Macht, Macht ein Leben lang!"

Sparrow: „Jeder von uns muss gehen, wenn seine gekommen ist. Was glaubt ihr,

wenn euch das Leben zur Qual wird, wünscht ihr euch nichts sehnlicher als den Tod."

Wisconi: „ Ich bin bereit alle Qualen auf mich zu nehmen! Mögen sie auch so

schlimm sein wie das lodernde Feuer des tiefsten Höllenkreises!"

Sparrow: „ Tja, nach allem was ich so von euch höre, seid ihr ein Besessener! Ihr seid

getrieben von Gier und wollt blind in euer Unglück rennen, genau wie

damals kurz vor der Meuterei! Damals kam mein erster Maat Barbossa zu

mir, er verlangte die Position des Schatzes wenig später war ich dann

Gouverneur einer kleinen Insel! Doch Barbossa erkannte zu spät das diese

882 Münzen, aus Atztekengold gefertigt, mit einem schrecklichen Fluch

belegt waren! Er fristete ein Leben ohne Gefühle, er war nicht mehr am

Leben, doch auch noch nicht tot! Ich werde euch nicht weiter helfen

können"

Wisconi:" Sparrow, wir hatten eine Abmachung! Wo ist das Gold?"

Sparrow: „Die Abmachung war, dass wir ein Gespräch führen, mehr nicht! Klar

soweit ?!"

Wisconi: „ Ihr solltet nicht mit mir brechen! Ich warne euch zum letzten mal! Wo ist

der Schatz!"

Sparrow: „ Er ist auf der Isla de Muerta, wie ihr vorhin richtig erwähnt habt, die Insel

kann nicht gefunden werden, außer von denen die schon wissen wo sie

liegt!"

Jack grinst Wisconi richtig schelmisch an

Wisconi: „ Dass werdet ihr büßen!"

Wisconi zieht sein Schwert und die beiden Kämpfen

Schließlich drängt Wisconi Sparrow in die Enge, ein Schuss hallt und

Wisconi sinkt zu Boden

Sparrow mit Pistole in der Hand vor ihm

Sparrow: „ Tut mir leid mein Freund! Ich töte nicht gerne, aber wenn es sein

muss...dann muss ein Pirat tun was ein Pirat tun muss !"

Szene V

Das Haus des Gouverneurs

Gouverneur Swann: „ Nun mein lieber James passt mir gut auf Port Royal und meine

Tochter auf! Während ich fort bin hoffe ich, dass es zu keinen

Zwischenfällen kommen wird"

Elisabeth: „ Vater, ich bin eine verheiratete Frau, Will passt jetzt auf mich auf!"

Elisabeth ab

Gouverneur Swann: „ Ja, ja, wie dem auch sei, ich hätte diesen Halunken heute zwar

gerne hängen sehen, aber diese Freude wird mir vergönnt

bleiben. Passt auf, dass nichts schief geht !"

Norrington: „ Seid sicher das werde ich! Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen!"

Gouverneur Swann." Ja, ich weis! Port Royal ist bei euch in guten Händen! Nun

denn, meine Kutsche steht bereit! Auf wieder sehn."

Norrington: „ Gute Reise, und grüßt mir das alte England und meine Eltern schön."

Gouverneur Swann: „ Werd ich, werd ich mein Lieber, ich habe ja jetzt für einige Zeit

Unterkunft bei ihnen! Sobald ich alles erledigt habe bin ich auf

dem Rückweg hier her!"

Gouverneur ab !

So, das waren also die Szenen 3- 5….. g bald wirds lustig…….. ggg


	4. Chapter 4





Szene I

Musik FDK im Hintergrund

Licht auf der Bühne ist aus

Man hört jemanden reden !

Anamaria: „Captain, die Interceptor, Sie holt uns ein!"

Sparrow: „Hab ich mir gedacht Liebes! Verdammt ! Ladet die Kanonen, wir werden

dem werten Norrington ordentlich eins um die Ohren feuern!"

Kanonenschüsse

Kampfgeschrei

Stille

Norrington: „ Das war gute Arbeit Männer!"

Licht auf der Bühne geht an!

Norrington zum Publikum

Norrington: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder Mann der ein Piratenzeichen trägt

oder unter einer Piratenflagge segelt das bekommt was er verdient!

Schockschwerenot, den schnellen Tod!"

Gillette: „Commodore, Sir, wenn ich wagen darf das zu sagen, es mag zwar alles

schön und gut sein, Sir, aber wo wollen wir die ganzen Piraten hinsperren?"

Norrington: „Ihr könnt diese nichtsnutzige Mannschaft auf Lavida Island aussetzten!

Sollen sie dort verhungern, oder sonst wie verrecken! Aber Sparrow,

Sparrow gehört mir! Wir werden zurück nach Port Royal segeln und

ich werde die Sekunden genießen wenn dieser Mensch endlich am

Galgen baumelt. Gillette, sperrt ihn in die Brigg!"

Alle ab !

Szene II

In Port Royal

Jack wird in eine Zelle geschubst

Legt sich auf den Boden

Kriegt einen Anfall

Norrington, Groves, Gillette, und Mullaroy und Murtogg treten ein !

Groves: „ So, so, so, wir haben ihn also wieder unseren altbekannten Jack Sparrow

Sparrow: „ Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf !"

Norrington: „Seid euch sicher Sparrow ich werden nicht mehr die Fehler vom letzten

Mal wiederholen, sicher nicht! Dies ist also nicht der Augenblick um

über Nichtigkeiten zu diskutieren! Tatsache ist, ihr seid unser

Gefangener und welches Schicksal euch morgen ereilen wird ist klar?!"

Sparrow: „ Klar, klarer als klar!"

Norrington: „ Groves, Mister Sparrow hat im Morgengrauen eine Verabredung mit

dem Galgen! Ich möchte euch verantwortlich machen, dafür zu

sorgen dass alles glatt läuft! Übrigens, hab ich sie Mr. Mullaroy dafür

vorgesehen acht zu geben, dass uns dieser Turner nicht wieder in die

Quere kommt! Verstanden Männer?"

Alle Männer: „Aye, Sir!"

Szene III

Schummriges Licht

Leises Knarren einer Türe

Sparrow liegt in der Zelle

Wisconi: „ Psst! Hey, Sparrow!"

Sparrow: "Hi !"

Wisconi: " Durch Zufall habe ich gehört, dass ihr als Gefangener hier seid!"

Sparrow: „ Ah, und was genau wollt ihr ? Wenn ihr Pfarrer seid und von Norrington

geschickt wurdet könnt ihr gleich wieder gehen ! Klar soweit ?"

Wisconi: "Ihr seid also der Mann über den überall gesprochen wird ! Ihr habt

den Hafen von Nassau geplündert ohne einen einzigen Schuss

abzufeuern, ihr seid es, der schon zweimal ungeachtet aus Port

Royal fliehen konnte und ihr kennt alle Geschichten um die Black

Pearl und den sagenumwobenen

Schatz der Isla de Muerta! Jenen Schatz der einem die Unsterblichkeit zu

Teil werden lässt! Könnt ihr mir sagen wie und wo ich diese Goldmünzen

finden kann?"

Sparrow: „ Dass kann ich schon, aber wisst ihr, da gibt's nur ein Problem...: Ich seh

darin keinen Vorteil für mich!"

Wisconi: „ Ich hole euch hier raus!"

Sparrow: „ Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass euch das gelingen wird?"

Wisconi: „ Ich bin Schmuggler, ich öffne jedes Schloss, wenn es sein muss mit

Gewalt, aber bei diesen Zellen hier nehme ich den hier so lange!"

Kramt einen Schlüssel hervor

Sparrow: „ Wie ist euer Name?"

Wisconi: „ Jason Wisconi !"

Sparrow: „ Also Mister Wisconi, wenn ihr mich aus dieser Zelle holt, dann können

Wir mal über alles weitere verhandeln! Abgemacht?"

Wisconi: „Abgemacht !"

Holt Sparrow aus der Zelle

Szene IV

Spelunke

Sparrow: „Nun Jason, jetzt müsst ihr mir schon einmal erzählen was genau ihr über

den Schatz des Cortesz erfahren wollt !"

Wisconi: „ Sparrow,... Jack, ich weis wie vergänglich ein Leben ist, nur zu gut, ich

will durch den Fluch etwas erreichen, was ich als normaler Mensch nie

Schaffen könnte! Ich will Macht, Macht ein Leben lang!"

Sparrow: „Jeder von uns muss gehen, wenn seine gekommen ist. Was glaubt ihr,

wenn euch das Leben zur Qual wird, wünscht ihr euch nichts sehnlicher als den Tod."

Wisconi: „ Ich bin bereit alle Qualen auf mich zu nehmen! Mögen sie auch so

schlimm sein wie das lodernde Feuer des tiefsten Höllenkreises!"

Sparrow: „ Tja, nach allem was ich so von euch höre, seid ihr ein Besessener! Ihr seid

getrieben von Gier und wollt blind in euer Unglück rennen, genau wie

damals kurz vor der Meuterei! Damals kam mein erster Maat Barbossa zu

mir, er verlangte die Position des Schatzes wenig später war ich dann

Gouverneur einer kleinen Insel! Doch Barbossa erkannte zu spät das diese

882 Münzen, aus Aztekengold gefertigt, mit einem schrecklichen Fluch

belegt waren! Er fristete ein Leben ohne Gefühle, er war nicht mehr am

Leben, doch auch noch nicht tot! Ich werde euch nicht weiter helfen

können"

Wisconi:" Sparrow, wir hatten eine Abmachung! Wo ist das Gold?"

Sparrow: „Die Abmachung war, dass wir ein Gespräch führen, mehr nicht! Klar

soweit ?!"

Wisconi: „ Ihr solltet nicht mit mir brechen! Ich warne euch zum letzten mal! Wo ist

der Schatz!"

Sparrow: „ Er ist auf der Isla de Muerta, wie ihr vorhin richtig erwähnt habt, die Insel

kann nicht gefunden werden, außer von denen die schon wissen wo sie

liegt!"

Jack grinst Wisconi richtig schelmisch an

Wisconi: „ Dass werdet ihr büßen!"

Wisconi zieht sein Schwert und die beiden Kämpfen

Schließlich drängt Wisconi Sparrow in die Enge, ein Schuss hallt und

Wisconi sinkt zu Boden

Sparrow mit Pistole in der Hand vor ihm

Sparrow: „ Tut mir leid mein Freund! Ich töte nicht gerne, aber wenn es sein

muss...dann muss ein Pirat tun was ein Pirat tun muss !"

Szene V

Das Haus des Gouverneurs

Gouverneur Swann: „ Nun mein lieber James passt mir gut auf Port Royal und meine

Tochter auf! Während ich fort bin hoffe ich, dass es zu keinen

Zwischenfällen kommen wird"

Elisabeth: „ Vater, ich bin eine verheiratete Frau, Will passt jetzt auf mich auf!"

Elisabeth ab

Gouverneur Swann: „ Ja, ja, wie dem auch sei, ich hätte diesen Halunken heute zwar

gerne hängen sehen, aber diese Freude wird mir vergönnt

bleiben. Passt auf, dass nichts schief geht !"

Norrington: „ Seid sicher das werde ich! Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen!"

Gouverneur Swann." Ja, ich weis! Port Royal ist bei euch in guten Händen! Nun

denn, meine Kutsche steht bereit! Auf wieder sehn."

Norrington: „ Gute Reise, und grüßt mir das alte England und meine Eltern schön."

Gouverneur Swann: „ Werd ich, werd ich mein Lieber, ich habe ja jetzt für einige Zeit

Unterkunft bei ihnen! Sobald ich alles erledigt habe bin ich auf

dem Rückweg hier her!"

Gouverneur ab !

Szene VI

Norrington auf dem Weg zu Sparrows Zelle

Er schaut hinein, vergewissert sich noch einmal

Norrington: " Groves !!!"

Minute vergeht...

Norrington:" Könnt ihr mir sagen was das ist ?"

Groves:" Aye, Sir ! Eine Gefängniszelle !"

Norrington: „ Und...?"

Groves: „ Und ?!"

Norrington: „ Das ist die Zelle von Jack Sparrow! Und wo steckt eben dieser???"

Groves: „ Sir, das kann ich euch nicht sagen Commodore Sir !"

Norrington:" Sucht ihn! Nehmt euch alle Männer die ihr finden könnt! Bringt ihn zu

mir, und ich schwöre euch, der Henker braucht seinen Job nicht mehr zu verrichten!"

Groves:" Aye Sir !"

Norrington:" In spätestens einer Stunde erwarte ich euch mit Sparrow... egal ob Tod

oder lebendig!"

Norrington kramt in irgendwelchen Papieren

Groves:" Sir!"

Norrington: „ Ah, wie sieht's aus Leutnant, habt ihr den Piraten ?"

Groves :"Nein Sir! Wir arbeiten daran, Sir!"

Norrington:" Ihr arbeitet nun schon geschlagene drei Stunden daran! Sagt den

Männern, sie sollen aufhören zu suchen! Ich werde das erledigen!"

Groves:" Aye Sir!"

Norrington redet mit sich selber

Norrington: „ So, wenn ich ein Pirat wäre und fliehen müsste... dann... nein- zu

unoriginell für Sparrow...oder???... Na warte Bürschchen!"

PAUSE ???? ( k.A. wenn höchstens 5 min !9

Norrington verkleidet sich als Pirat, mit einem Umhang

Norrington ab !

Szene VII

Ein Männlein steht im Walde... es ist Norrington

Wenig später knacken von Ästen

Jack taucht auf

Mustert Norrington, erkennt ihn und will fliehen

Norrington schießt auf Jack

Jack geht zu Boden und bleibt liegen bis Norrington fort ist

Dann verschwindet er, und schleppt sich in eine alte Ruine

Sieht sich seine Blutende Schulter an

Sparrow: „ Verflucht seid ihr Norrington!"

Szene VIII

Norrington nachdenklich zurück in Port Royal

Gillette: „ Sir, ist etwas passiert Commodore ?"

Norrington hält einen Moment inne spricht zu Groves und Gillette

Norrington: „ Gentleman, ich glaube wir werden diesen Tag nie vergessen an dem

uns Jack Sparrow zum dritten mal beinnahe entwischt wäre!

Er ist tot! – Glaube ich zumindest!"

Szene IX

Gillette zu einigen Männern

Gillette: „ Männer, die Gefahr ist gebannt! Unser Commodore hat sich einen

schweren Kampf mit Sparrow geliefert, bei dem er den Piraten überwältigen konnte!"

Gillette mit den anderen ab

Mullaroy zu Murtogg und 2 anderen

Mullaroy: "Ja, und als Sparrow unseren Commodore mit seinem Säbel bedrohte, da

nahm unser Norrington einfach seine Pistole und- peng- fiel Sparrow

um und war Tot!"

Szene IX

Port Royals Kneipen

Man feiert Sparrows Tot unter den Offizieren!

Norrington nicht, er sitzt nachdenklich da

Norrington: „ Mr. Davenbridge, ich möchte euch etwas fragen!"

Davenbridge: „ Aye , Sir!"

Norrington: "Glaubt ihr, dass er tot ist?"

Davenbridge:" Sir, ihr habt ihn doch selber erschossen!"

Norrington: „ Ich habe auf ihn geschossen, aber nicht mit der Absicht ihn durch die

Kugel zu töten!"

Davenbridge: „ Nun Commodore, wenn dass so ist..."

Norrington: „ Unkraut vergeht nicht mein Guter! Ich habe da so ein Gefühl!"

Davenbridge: „ Sir, wenn ihr euch so unsicher seid, warum schaut ihr nicht noch

einmal nach? Dann habt ihr wenigstens ein Leben lang Ruhe!"

Norrington:" Ihr habt recht Davenbridge, ich werde an den Ort des Geschehens

zurück kehren! Dann werd ich vielleicht meine Zweifel verlieren... oder sie bestätigen sich!"

Szene X

Port Royals Straßen

Will und Elisabeth Turner im Gespräch

Elisabeth: „ Schrecklich, wie kann man sich nur so über den Tod eines Menschen

freuen?"

Will: „ Was soll dass heißen? Du darfst so etwas nicht sagen Elisabeth! Hey, dass

ist Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Elisabeth: " Du meinst er lebt?"

Will: „ Ich denke schon... hm- lass es uns herausfinden!"

Elisabeth: „ Und wie willst du das herausfinden?"

Will: „ Lass uns auf die Suche gehen!"

Elisabeth: „Und wo willst du Suchen? Will, du hast noch nicht einmal den geringsten

Hinweis darauf wo es passiert ist, so wirst du Jack nie finden!"

Will: „ Oh doch, das wird ich, und wenn ich diese ganze Insel umgraben muss!"

Will und Lis ab !

SzeneXI

Norrington an Sparrows Todespunkt im Wald

Er schaut sich um, Sparrow ist weg

Norrington wütend ab

Wenig später kommen Lis und Will

Elisabeth:" Will, ich kann nicht mehr! Wir haben überall gesucht! Ich weis nicht mehr

weiter! Wir müssen wohl akzeptieren, das Jacks leben Erloschen ist."

Will: „ Ich will dass nicht glauben Lis! Wir müssen weiter suchen, es muss noch

Plätze geben wo wir nicht waren! Und wenn es so sein sollte, dass Jack von uns gegangen ist, dann- möchte ich ihn wenigstens bestatten !"

Elisabeth:" Wenn ich Jack wäre würde ich mich irgendwo verstecken...!"

Will:" Schon klar aber..."

Elisabeth und Will gleichzeitig:" Die alte Kreuzritter Burgruine!"

Will:" Schatz, lass uns da noch nachsehen, wenn er dort nicht ist, werden wir die

Suche wohl oder übel beenden!"

Szene XII

Lis und Will gehen zur Ruine und finden Jack

Dieser liegt in einer Ecke und rührt sich nicht

Elisabeth:" Oh Gott, Jack..."

Will:" Jack?"

Sparrow:" Wer ?"

Will:" Lis, er lebt! Jack du lebst!"

Lis : « Ja, aber er ist schwer verletzt ! Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen!"

Sie helfen Jack hoch und nehmen ihn mit weg

Szene XIII

Zurück in Port Royal

Will:" Und nun? Jack muss verschwinden! Ich traue Norrington und seinem Gefolge

nicht ! Lass uns erst mal in die Schmiede gehen!"

Elisabeth:" Die Schmiede ist nun wirklich nicht der sicherste und sauberste Ort für

Jack!"

Will: „ Wo willst du ihn denn sonst hinbringen?"

Elisabeth:" In die Villa meines Vaters!"

Will:" Bist du verrückt? Jeder würde ihn sofort erkennen!"

Elisabeth:" Nicht, ganz richtig Will! Jeder würde den Piratencaptain Jack Sparrow

erkennen, aber, ich frage mich was passieren würde wenn Jack Sparrow zu meinem Cousin Jarry Swann aus Bitsburgh , England würde...!"

Will:" Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

Elisabeth:" Dass du mir eine Schüssel Wasser, eine Schere, sowie eine Rasierklinge

holen sollst!"

Szene XIV

Port Royals Straßen

Norrington zusammen mit Groves, Gillette, Mullaroy und Murtogg

(Sowie anderen Soldaten)

Norrington: "Findet diesen verdammten Sparrow!"

Gillette:" Aber Sir, er ist doch tot ! "

Norrington:" Nein, er lebt! Ihr werdet zuerst in der Schmiede nachsehen, und wenn

dieser Turner den Piraten versteckt hält, dann könnt ihr gleich beide abführen! Ich selber, werde im Hause des Gouverneurs mal nach dem

rechten sehen: Wer Weis ob Elisabeth vielleicht auch etwas dazu sagen kann."

Alle: „ Aye, Sir!"

Szene XV

Im Haus des Gouverneurs

Jack zetert

Sparrow: „ Oh Gott, Liebes was-----habt ihr getan? Ihr habt mich ja entwürdigt !

Seht mich an, ich sehe aus wie..."

Elisabeth:" Wie ein Edelmann der aus einer englischen Adelsfamilie stammt."

Sparrow: „ Genau so ! Wie ein schleimiger, arroganter, reicher Fatzke!"

Elisabeth:" Aber wenigstens lebt dieser Fatzke und wird so nicht seine wahre

Identität preisgeben müssen."

Will:" Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht!"

Sparrow:" Njeeee hmmm! Von mir aus !"

Elisabeth:" So, und jetzt gehen wir schön zurück ins Bett ! Nicht wahr Jack?!"

Sparrow:" Bett ?????? Ich bin gänzlich abgeneigt deinem ersuchen die Einwilligung zu erteilen ! Das bedeutet, ich gehe nicht schlafen, ich werde jetzt runter

zum Hafen gehen, ein Schiff kapern, eine Mannschaft in Tortuga suchen und dann werde ich stehlen, rauben, plündern, oder anders gesagt mir meine schwarze heimtückische Seele ausreißen."

Elisabeth:" Und wie gedenkst du dass zu tun? Jack, du kannst froh sein das dir dein

Leben geblieben ist ! Du warst zwei Tage abwesend von dieser Welt und bist verletzt , es geht jetzt nicht nach deinem Kopf ! Du musst dich jetzt schonen und gesund werden, dann können wir noch mal über dein Leben als Pirat sprechen! Doch bis auf weiteres

bleibst du erst mal Jerremie Swann! Und jetzt wiedersprichst du mir nicht sondern legst dich hin! Was möchtest du essen?"

Sparrow: „ Nichts! Ich will lieber was trinken!"

Elisabeth: „ Und was willst du Trinken?"

Sparrow:" Rum!"

Elisabeth:" Nein ! Will, du wirst jetzt einen Teller Suppe für Jack holen!"

Sparrow:" Ich will nichts essen!"

Elisabeth:" Du musst aber !"

Sparrow „ Nein!"

Elisabeth:" Dass werden wir ja sehen!" (Elisabeth ab)

Sparrow:" Werden wir auch !"

Szene XVI

Will entfernt sich von der Villa

Und trifft auf Norrington, Will will sich rumdrehen

Und wieder zurück gehen

Norrington:" Mister Turner!... Ihr seid ein guter Freund, nicht

Wahr? Und wenn es um Freundschaft geht, dann interessieren euch

Auch die Gesetze des Vaterlandes und der Krone nicht mehr!"

Will: „ Was soll das heißen? Außerdem, was versteht ihr schon von Freundschaft,

Commodore?"

Norrington:" Turner, dieses mal geht ihr zu weit ! Wenn ihr Sparrow versteckt, dann

tätet ihr besser daran ihn mir zu übergeben! Ich glaube nicht, dass man euch ein weiteres mal Gnade gewähren wird!"

Will: „ Ich dachte Jack sei tot!"

Norrington:" Spielt nicht mit dem Feuer mein guter William! Ich behalte euch im

Auge! Wenn ihr euch keiner Schuld bewusst seid, könnt ihr mich ja auch getrost zum Hause des Gouverneurs begleiten!"

Will:" Ich wollte eigentlich gerade... ich werde mit euch gehen !"

Szene XVII

Elisabeth sauer, Jack will gerade verschwinden

Elisabeth: „Jack Sparrow!"

Sparrow: " Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, so viel Zeit muss sein!"

Elisabeth: " Hach, weist du was, geh nur, los verschwinde, du machst eh was du

willst !"

Sparrow: „ Liebchen, das ist besser so ! Ich bin ein Pirat, ich gehöre zum Meer und

Das Meer gehört zu mir! Verstehst du?"

Elisabeth: „ NEIN !Ich verstehe nur, das du wohl zu lange und zu oft in der Sonnegewesen sein musst! Du bist verwundet , überall hier wimmelt es von

Soldaten und du willst allenernstes ein Schiff kapern und es alleine nach Tortuga bringen?!"

Sparrow: „ Du hast es erfasst!"

Sparrow macht sich auf den weg

Elisabeth ist sauer

Wenig Später kommt Jack zurück gerannt

Sparrow:" Lis, Püppchen, bitte mach die Türe auf !"

Elisabeth: „ Wa...!"

Sparrow:" Norrington kommt... was jetzt ?"

Elisabeth:" Leg dich hin und schlaf !"

Sparrow:" Wie soll ich denn jetzt bitte schlafen ?"

Elisabeth:" Mach was ich dir sage!"

Sparrow:" Aye"

Sparrow ab

Szene XVIII

Norrington zusammen mit Will an der Türe

Elisabeth versucht den Commodore aufzuhalten

Elisabeth: "Hah, James , wie - wie geht es dir?"

Norrington:"Wie es einem nun mal so geht wenn man die Verlobte an einen

Waffenschmied verliert !"

Elisabeth:" T-tut mir leid ! Aber ihr wisst doch, das mein Herz nur für Will schlägt !

Ich bin sicher auch für euch wird die Richtige kommen.

Norrington:" Ich hoffe es! Daran erkenne ich, das ich trotz der vielen Beförderungen

noch nicht alles erreicht habe! Das wichtigste ist doch die Heirat mit

einer ehrenhaften Frau! Nunja, Kommen wir jetzt zum eigentlichen

Grund meines Besuches. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Piraten und da ich eure Zuneigung zu ihm kenne, nehme ich an dass ihr ihn versteckt?!"

Elisabeth:" Meint ihr Sparrow? Ja natürlich meint ihr diesen Halunken, aber ich

dachte ihr habt ihn erschossen Commodore! Und wenn dem nicht so wäre, dann würde ich ihn umbringen ! Dieser Gauner hat... mein goldenes Kollier gestohlen...! Nein, wir haben ihn bestimmt nicht versteckt! "

Norrington:" Und ihr wünscht, dass ich das glaube Elisabeth?"

Elisabeth:" I-ich habe Besuch, von daher könnte ich es mir sowie so nicht erlauben

einem dreckigem, gefährlichen Piraten Obdach zu gewähren...!"

Norrington:" Nun wisst ihr, Besuch klingt immer interessant! Wenn ich mir euren

Besuch mal ansehen dürfte?!"

Elisabeth:" Es ist mein Cousin Jarry aus England, er hat eine lange Reise hinter undschläft außerdem ist er krank !"

Norrington:" Nun, ich möchte ihn aber trotzdem sehen!"

Will:" Nun gut, ich werde euch zu ihm führen!"

Szene XIX

Jack tut als ob er pennt

Norrington mustert ihn

Geht näher ans Bett

Will: „ Wehe ihr weckt ihn auf...er ist krank, er braucht Ruhe!"

Norrington:" Ich hatte nicht vor ihn aufzuwecken! Wenn ihr allerdings so laut durch

die Gegend Faucht, wir er nicht mehr lange Schlafen !"

Jack „erwacht"

Norrington, beugt sich über ihn

Jack schreckt zurück

Sparrow:" Was? Wer...?"

Norrington:" Commodore James Norrington- kein Grund zur Sorge."

Sparrow:" Je-jerremie Swann, ich bin Elisabeths Cousin aus Übersee! Entschuldigt, dass ich euch so gegenüber trete!"

Norrington:" Nicht doch!"

Will: „ Ich denke Jarry braucht jetzt erst mal wieder ein wenig Ruhe!"

Norrington:" Ja richtig, ich wünsche euch einen schönen Aufenthalt in Port Royal

und eine gute Genesung !"

Norrington ab

Sparrow fällt erleichtert in die Kissen

Sparrow:" Oh Gott, ich wär fast gestorben!"

Will:" Aber er hat nicht gemerkt!"

Elisabeth tritt ein

Elisabeth:" Und was hat er gesagt?"

Will:" Er hatt´s gefressen! Jetzt müssen wir nur dafür Sorgen, dass Jarry auch

weiterhin so aussieht wie Jarry und nich sowie Jack Spar...

Sparrow:" Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow ! Klar so weit?"

4 TAGE SPÄTER

Jack turnt in der Gegend herum

Elisabeth will ihn rasieren!

Elisabeth: „ Jetzt komm halt her, der Bart muss weg!"

Sparrow:" Das ist doch kein Bart !"

Jack will sich die Augen umranden

Elisabeth:" JACK ! Hör auf damit ! Los, jetzt lass dich endlich rasieren!"

Sparrow:" Bekomm ich dafür n bisschen Rum?"

Elisabeth:" Jack !"

Sparrow: „ Nur n klitze kleines Gläschen...oder zwei oder drei...!"

Elisabeth:" Nein ! "

Sparrow:" Dann darf ich aber wenigstens heute raus!"

Elisabeth: "Meinetwegen, und jetzt halt still!"

Szene XX

Jack in den Straßen von Port Royal

Norrington beobachtet ihn

Jack wird schwindelig er setzt sich auf den Boden

Er steht auf und will gehen, als Norrington sich ihm in den Weg stellt

Jack erschrickt

Norrington: "Kennt ihr mich noch, Jarry?"

Sparrow:" Ja, äh..ja!"

Norrington:" Hättet ihr nicht Lust etwas von unserem Städtchen kennen zu lernen?

Ich kann euch hier alles zeigen, was ihr wünscht!"

Sparrow:" Nun, diese Kneipen hier würde gerne mal sehen wie die von innen

Aussehen!"

Norrington:" Habt ihr noch nie eine Kneipe von innen gesehen? Dort treibt sich nur

Gesindel herum. Das ist nichts für jemanden wie euch!"

Sparrow: „ Och bitte!"

Norrington: "Hach... von mir aus !"

Beide ab

Szene XXI

Spelunke

Jack am Tresen

Sparrow:" Was trinkt man hier? Rum?"

Norrington:" Rum???? Den gibt es hier sicherlich auch!"

Sparrow:" Also dann einen Krug Rum bitte!"

Wirt: „ Und du!"

Norrington:" Ich trinke nicht !"

3 STUNDEN SPÄTER

viele Leere Krüge stehen vor Jack

Er ist besoffen, der Commodore nicht

Norrington:" Nun, lasst uns dann aufbrechen Jarry!"

Szene XXII

Elisabeth: „ Will, ich mache mir echte Gedanken. Jack ist schon lange weg ! Zu

lange!"

Will:" Ja, ich weis."

Elisabeth: „ Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts zugestoßen !"

Will:" Meinst du Norrington hat ihn erkannt?"

Elisabeth:" Ich weis es nicht, der war in letzter Zeit so wie so sehr komisch ! Er hat

einige male unser Haus observiert und manchmal wollte er einfach mal so zu Jarry, oder erfahren wie es diesem geht... ! Ich denke aber eher, dass Jack irgendwo in einer Kneipe hockt und sich die Hucke vollgesoffen hat !"

Szene XXII

Sparrow:" Müssen wir denn wirklich schon gehen?"

Norrington:" Ja Jarry, es wäre besser !"

Sparrow:" Jarry? Wieso denn Jarry? Ich bin immer noch Captain Jack Sparrow ! Klar

Soweit?"

Norrington:"Ja,ja schon klar ! Ihr solltet euch nicht mit einem Piraten vergleichen !

Das sind üble zügellose Kreaturen !"

Sparrow:" Ach wirklich?!"

Norrington:" Ja!"

Sparrow:" So, so! Wir sind Schlimme Schurken, teuflisch. Gemein trinkt aus Piraten

Joho, Joho, Joho, ein Piraten Leben für mich !"

Norrington:" Mr. Swann, ich muss mich doch sehr wundern!"

Sparrow:" Soll ich euch mal was sagen? Wenn ich die Pearl zurück bekomme, dann

nehm ich euch mit auf Kaperfahrt, was haltet ihr davon?"

Norrington: "Nicht sehr viel! So, wir sind jetzt auch gleich zurück daheim. Dann

könnt ihr euch erst mal richtig ausschlafen!"

Wenig später

Norrington:" Guten Abend Elisabeth, ich bringe euch Jarry zurück! Er hat ein wenig

zu viel Rum intus ! Er glaubt er sei Jack Sparrow! lacht Er ist nicht so unschuldig wie er einem zuerst erscheint!"

Elisabeth:" Doch doch, er ist harmlos! Er äh, liebt die Geschichten über äm

Piratenabendteuer darum hab ich ihm erzählt, dass ähm, Sparrow hier gesucht wird ! „

Norrington:" Ja, ja, Sparrow macht uns allen zu schaffen ! Nunja, früher oder später

wird er hängen, dessen bin ich mir sicher !"

Sparrow: „ Ho Commodore, dass sind aber harte Worte gegen mich !"

Elisabeth:" Jarry, sei still!"

Norrington:" Da seht ihr es ja selber! Passt mir gut auf ihn auf heute Nacht! Morgen

Früh bin ich dann pünktlich bei euch !"

Elisabeth:" Ich verstehe nicht?!"

Norrington:" Jarry hat mir erzählt dass er gerne mehr über unsere Schiffe erfahren

möchte! Wir wollen einen Spatziergang am Strand machen und später

werden wir in meinem Hause speisen!"

Elisabeth:" So, so ! Aber vergesst nicht, Jarry ist immer noch krank!"

Norrington:" Ja, man kann nur hoffen dass er schnell wieder gesund wird!"

Elisabeth:" Ja! Also dann bis morgen James!"

Türe geht zu

Elisabeth zu Jack

Elisabeth:" Jack Sparrow! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Das war Commodore

Norrington ich habe das Gefühl er sieht dich zur Zeit mit anderen Augen! Aber wenn du es ihm auf die Nase binden musst, wer und was du bist, dann kann es sein, das er dich früher oder später erkennt! Und was dann passiert brauch ich dir ja wohl nicht zu erzählen! Jetzt seh zu dass du wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommst! Und... das mit morgen , mit dem Schiff kapern und so, kannst du dir gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen!"

Sparrow:" Lissy... morgen Abend kannst du mich mit einem Navy Schiff am

Horizont verschwinden sehen!"

Elisabeth:" Ja, ja, oder mit einem Strick um den Hals am Galgen baumeln !"

Szene XXIII

Will und Elisabeth im ´Gespräch

Will:" Unser Commodore?"

Elisabeth:" Hat ein Auge auf ihn geworfen!"

Will:" Glaub ich nicht!"

Elisabeth:" Doch, du hättest sehen sollen wie er ihn angeschaut hat!"

Will:" Quatsch nicht der Commodore!"

Elisabeth:" Wohl! Er ist blind vor Liebe! Denn wenn man´s weis dann erkennt man in

Jarry Jack Sparrow, aber der Commodore wollte ihn nicht so sehen! Verstehst du?"

Will:" Na wunderbar, dass macht die Sache nicht gerade leichter! Wir müssen ihn

von James fernhalten!"

Elisabeth:" Und wie?"

Will:" Ja, irgendwie! Weis ich auch nicht!"

Elisabeth:" Wir sollten das morgen noch abwarten, vielleicht, ja, vielleicht brauchen

wir uns dann darüber auch keine Gedanken mehr zu machen?"

Will:" Willst du mir damit sagen, dass Jack vorhat Port Royal zu verlassen?"

Elisabeth:" Ja! Er will ein Navyschiff Kapern und dann in See stechen!"

Will:" Der spinnt doch!"

Elisabeth:" Jedenfalls wird er mit James morgen zu den Schiffen gehen!"

Will:" Dass kann ja spannend werden...!"

Szene XXIX

Am nächsten Tag

Norrington und Jack gehen spazieren im Wald

Norrington:" Nun, Jarry, Elisabeth hat mich gebeten heute mit euch nicht an die

Küste zu gehen, da sie besorgt ist, dass euch die viele Sonne dort nicht bekommen könnte! Wie dem auch sei, ihr müsst euch schonen! Lasst uns wieder zurück gehen! Elisabeth erwähnte ebenfalls, dass ihr noch mit einer schweren Verletzung zu kämpfen habt! "

Sparrow:" Zu aufmerksam von ihr! Ja, mein Cousinchen ist stets besorgt um mich!"

Norrington:" Ja...! Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen!"

Sparrow:" Sehr nett!"

Norrington:" Das klang aber nicht gerade ernst!"

Kommen in die Villa Swann zurück

Sparrow:" Äh...ja ! Reden wir doch mal über euch! Was haltet ihr davon?

Ihr müsst wahrlich einen tollen Job haben ...!"

Norrington:" Sagen wir es ist eine interessante Beschäftigung, würde ich sagen!

Warum fragt ihr?"

Sparrow:" Ihr habt soviel Zeit für mich! Vermisst euch eure Frau denn gar nicht?"

Norrington:" Eine Frau habe ich nicht"

Sparrow:" Auch kein zu Hause?"

Norrington:" Ja, ich denke dorthin sollte ich jetzt auch besser wieder gehen!

Ich wünsche euch noch einen angenehmen Tag Mr. Swann!"

Norrington ab

Sparrow:" Öhm...Halt, James wartet! James ! Es...es tut mir leid...so war das

wirklich nicht gemeint! Ich rede manchmal schneller als ich denke !"

Norrington:" Ich akzeptiere eure Entschuldigung, dennoch halte ich es für besser

wenn ich jetzt gehe!"

Sparrow:" Nein, ich meine...ihr seid jetzt sauer, oder?"

Norrington:" Ich hätte Grund dazu!"

Jack guckt entsetzt

Norrington:"...Jerry, verzeiht, so war es nicht gemeint! Ich..."

Sparrow:" Ich mag euch!"

Norrington:" Was? Wirklich:... Ich mag euch auch...sehr gerne!"

Sparrow:" Habt ihr heute Abend Zeit? Wir könnten uns hier treffen... wenn ihr

möchtet!"

Norrington:" Ja, sehr gerne! Bis heute Abend!"

Jack zurück in die Villa, Norrington ab

Szene XXX

Soldaten kommen über die Bühne gestürmt

Wenig später taucht der Commodore bei Sparrow auf

Norrington:" Nun Jerry, ich bedaure sehr euch absagen zu müssen, aber die Pflicht

ruft!"

Sparrow:" Was ist denn passiert?"

Norrington:" Diese dreisten Pearl Piraten sind in unseren Hafen eingesegelt, wie ihr

ja schon gehört habt, treibt sich ihr Captain ,dieser Sparrow hier herum, diese Piraten sind sein Gefolge... oder anders gesagt seine Mannschaft, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, dann könnt ihr sie hängen sehen! Nun denn, bis später, und verbarrikadiert euch in meinem Büro! Dort seid ihr sicher!"

Norrington ab

Sparrow:" Ich fürchte, dass wir nicht nötig sein... wenn ihr wüsstet... Commodore!"

SzeneXXXI

Anamaria:" Ich werde an Land gehen und Jack suchen! Ihr bringt euch in Sicherheit! Wenn ihr einen Pfiff hört, brauchen wir sofort eure Hilfe! Verstanden?"

Alle:" Aye!"

Szene XXXII

Norrington:" Warum habt ihr ohne meinen Befehl das Feuer eingestellt?"

Gillette:" Commodore, Sir, wir haben den Feind vertreiben können , Sir!"

Norrington:" Seid ihr euch da ganz sicher?"

Gillette:" Sir, ja, Sir!"

Norrington:" Nun gut! Dann werde ich jetzt mal wieder zu Jerry gehen!"

Norrington vor der Villa Swann

Elisabeth an der Türe

Norrington:" Miss Swann, habt ihr Jerry gesehen? Entgegen meines Rates hat er sich

nicht während des Kampfes in mein Büro eingeschlossen. Ich hoffe nur ihm ist nichts passiert!"

Elisabeth." Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein! ... Das war doch die Black Pearl

oder?"

Norrington:" ...Ja-a, sehr richtig!"

Elisabeth: "Er wird schon wieder auftauchen!"

Norrington:" Warum seid ihr euch da so sicher!"

Elisabeth:" Einfach so! Das ist Ja...rremy Swann !"

Norrington:" Ja ein englisches Weichei!"

Elisabeth: "Genau wie ihr!"

Norrington:" Was sollte das heißen Miss Elisabeth?"

Elisabeth: "Lasst uns das wann anderes ausdiskutieren James!"

Norrington:" Wie ihr wünscht...! Einen angenehmen Tag wünsche ich euch!"

Norrington ab

XXXIII

Wald Sparrow und Annamaria treffen auf einander! Gillette ist ihnen gefolgt und belauscht sie!

Sparrow:" Hey, pssst Püppchen! Annamaria!"

Annamaria:" Huch! Jack? Geht es dir gut? Los, komm lass uns hier abhauen!"

Sparrow:" Nein, i-ich kann hier nicht einfach so abhauen !"

Annamaria: "Warum nicht, wenn die Soldaten dich erwischen werden sie dich hängen!"

Sparrow:" Sie erwischen mich aber nicht!"

Annamaria:" Warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

Sparrow:" Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Annamaria:" Jack!? Was soll das? Warum willst du länger in Port Royal bleiben als du musst?"

Sparrow:" Sagen wir, dass willst du gar nicht wissen!"

Annamaria:" Oh doch"

Sparrow:" Nein, willst du nicht!"

Annamaria:" Doch!"

Sparrow:" Nein!"

Annamaria:" Doch!"

Sparrow:" Nei... Ok, also pass auf, ich habe mir hier … nennen wir es mal eine Freundschaft aufgebaut!"

Annamaria." Eine Freundschaft? Zu wem, Jack?"

Sparrow:" Zu einem Offizier!"

Annamaria knallt Jack eine

Annamaria:" Bist du noch ganz bei Trost? Welcher ist es?"

Sparrow:" Der Commodore!"

Annamaria." Der Commodore!?"

Sparrow." Aye, der Commodore! Er ist nett!"

Annamaria:" Jack, dieser Mann will dich um die Ecke bringen!"

Sparrow:" Nein, will er nicht, zumindest nich solange ich Jerremie Swann bin!"

Annamaria:" Und wie lange willst du Jerremie Swann bleiben? Jack, vergiss diese Sache du und ich wir wissen beide, dass du nicht ewig an Land bleiben kannst und willst!! Komm mit auf die Pearl!"

Sparrow:"24 Stunden?"

Annamaria:" Nun gut Jack , 24 Stunden, aber keine Minute mehr! Die Navy braucht nur die Empire flott zu machen und uns in einem ungünstigen Moment zu überraschen und dann... sajonara!"

Sparrow: "Ja, ja! Schon Klar...klarer als klar!"

Annamaria:" Also, pass auf dich auf Jack!"

Beide ab!

Szene XXXX

Gillette in Port Royal bei Norrington

Gillette:" Commodore, Sir, ich habe eine Meldung zu machen Sir!"

Norrington:" Sprich!"

Gillette:" Sir, Commodore, Sir Jerremie Swann, Sir ,ist nicht er selbst , Sir !"

Norrington:" Was meint ihr damit?"

Gillette:" Sir, Commodore, Sir; es ist Jack Sparrow!"

Norrington:" Reden sie nicht so einen Unfug! Woher wollt ihr das wissen Mr. Gillette?"

Gillette:" Sir, Commodore, Sir, ich habe ihn verfolgt und mit einer Piratin im Wald belauscht, Sir!"


End file.
